Use of Force
Gameplay Info Level: Use of Force Date and TIme: February 5, 2949, 3:22:07 pm and counting Location: Florida, USAAF Operations Base Character: Sgt. Cameron Dallas Division: United States Advanced Air Force Unit: H-5, Stealth 1-1 Description *Objective: Defend the Stealth Bomber *Characters: **Sgt. Cameron Dallas **Sgt. Major Allen Davidson **Sangheili Air Force **Al Kadhum enemies *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: F-117 Nighthawk stealth jet *Achievements: **"Ace Combat" ***Complete the level on veteran difficulty without getting hit! *Skulls: N/A Opening Scene *Cinematic Scene Sgt. Cameron Dallas is seen approaching the hanger. Inter-calms are heard signaling jets off runways. Jets are heard landing and taking off. Sgt. Dallas enters the hanger where mechanics are working on an F-117 which is seen. Sgt. Dallas smiles and laughs at him self, as if he knows the mission is going to be a piece of cake. His attention is grabbed by Commander Ryan Sanchez. Commander Ryan says, "Dallas!...You ready to go?" as the Commander approaches Dallas. Dallas replies, "Yeah...yeah, i am." Commander Sanchez responds, "Good, you will be joined with Sgt. Major Allen Davidson. You two will be flying together. Your wing man is H-7-1-3, your H-5-1-1. Got it." Sgt Dallas says, "Got it." as Commander Sanchez immediately says, "Don't screw this up! We had a lot of injured pilots in the past few years...I don't want you to be next, or the major, so pay attention to what he says. I want you to meet him outside and get this thing ready. You'll be joined by two Sangheili pilots, since your flying into a hot spot. I want this mission nice and clean. Okay?" Dallas says, "Yes sir." The Commander shakes his head and leaves the hanger. Sgt. Dallas looks at him has he leaves the hanger. The scene ends. Gameplay You meet up with the Major and discuss past events. You and the Major head to the runway where the F-117 is suppose to land You get in and follow a series of instructions before take-off. After take-off you meet up with your wing man. A minute later a Stealth Bomber flies over and two Sangheili jets gather in formation. You are then attacked as your wing man goes down. The player and jets engage in a dogfight and lose. The player is instructed to head to Florida as the Stealth Bomber is destroyed. You don't. The player heads to the Biochem tower as you get hit. Your only choice is to crash into the Biochem Facility, ending the mission. After the crash, Iraqi jet radio chatter is heard. Transcript *''Player spawns near the hanger.'' *''A Humvee arrives and drops off Sgt. Major Allen Davidson.'' *'Sgt. Cameron Dallas: "Sir, how are you."' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Good Sgt. Dallas, lets head over to the runway shall we..."' *''They walk over to the runway which is 100 meters ahead as they engage in conversation."'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "We are now using our old tech from long ago."' *'Sgt. Cameron Dallas: "Isn't that all trash compared to what we have now?"' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Trash, not the word I'd use."' *'Sgt. Cameron Dallas: "Well whats the word?"' *''There's a moment of pause...'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Improvement."' *''They are already half way to the runway.'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Way before the Human-Covenant war. Our government, disposed of all known old aircraft. B-1's, 52's, 30's...F-117's, F-18's, 14's, 22's, you name it...We didn't need them anymore since we found new technology. New ways to make our aircraft better."' *''They are almost a quarter of the way to the runway.'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "During the war we stored the best of the best away, in a top secret hanger, located somewhere I don't even know of..."' *'They arrive at the runway which is cleared off. Some futuristic planes are seen in the background.' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson:' (As an F-117 Stealth fighter get overs to the ground) Today's the day we use them. *''The pilot of the aircraft steps out.'' *'Pilot: "It's all ready sir!"' *''The pilot leaves as they put their pilot helmets on.'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "It's time to unleash the birds of prey."' *''They get in the cockpit as Sgt. Major Allen Davidson says, "We spoofed it up a bit to where it has new communications, controls and weapon systems.'' *'Tower 4-4: "H-5-1-1 this is Tower 4-4, communications check."' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Tower 4-4 you are 10-2."' *'Tower 4-4: "10-2, systems check."' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Roger that. Dallas run a systems check."' *''Player does the following (similar controls for other game consoles):'' **''Press A to Fasten Seat Belts'' **'Player responds: "Seat Belts check."' **''Press X to turn on Flight Controls'' **'Player responds: "Flight Controls check.' **''Press LS (Left Stick) down to activate visor on helmet'' **'Player responds: "Visor check, all systems are a go control."' *'Tower 4-4: "H-5-1-1 check flaps and lights before take off."' *''Player must look behind and move LS up and down to check wing and tail flaps. Then click LS to check landing, taxi, and strobe lights.'' *'Player responds after this is accomplished, "Check."' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Before-takeoff checklist complete Tower 4-4. All systems a go."' *'Tower 4-4: "10-4, weapons check."' *''Player checks guns by pressing the Left Trigger to activate mini gun and Right Trigger to active cannon and missiles.'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "Weapons checked Tower 4-4."' *''The jet engine fires up.'' *'Tower 4-4: "H-5-1-1 clear for take-off on runway two. Good luck."' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "10-4, 4-4."' *''The jet takes off lifting off the runway, and into the sky.'' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "4-4 we are away."' *'Tower 4-4: "10-4, H-5-1-1 away."' *''Gameplay fades out. Says on the screen "Few moments later..." and fades in.'' *''The player sees B-1 Bomber.'' *''A F-117 join up beside the player.'' *'H-7-1-3: "This is H-5-1-3 joining up."' *'Sgt. Cameron Dallas: "Copy H-7-1-3."' *''Seconds later two dark metallic purple F-22's enter the airspace in front of the player but behind the bomber.'' *'Sangheili Pilot: "This is S-5-5 and S-7-7, joining in. Identified 7 or more enemy Arab fighters in the area, 3 mikes out."' *''Enemy jets arrive and engage in a dogfight.'' *'H-7-1-3: "All units engage! Engage! Protect the bomber."' *'Sgt. Cameron Dallas: "Roger."' *''The wing man H-7-1-3 is hit. The jet explodes in mid-air.'' *''Player must take down several planes. (Take out several planes without getting hit to complete the achievement/trophy.)'' *''After the dogfight the bomber is hit and goes down.'' *'Bomber Pilot: "We're hit! We're going down!"' *'S-5-5: "Get to the airbase, we'll take it from here!"' *'Sgt. Major Allen Davidson: "We have to get to the Biochem Facility. Our only choice is to -."' *''An enemy Arab jet shoots through the players jet window killing Sgt. Major Allen Davidson. The Sangheili pilots are shot down after.'' *'Sgt. Cameron Dallas: "Ah shit! It's up to me now...shoot"' *''The player must fly to the objective marker, which is the Biochem Facility.'' *''Once the player is a few 10 meters away from the facility the jets wing is shot and the jet begins to head uncontrollably towards the facility.'' *''The screen says "Press X to Eject!"'' *''At this point the player can sit there. But if the player presses X (or similar control button for other consoles) then Sgt. Dallas will try to eject himself out of the jet with the ejection seat button.'' *''It doesn't work though. Each time the player presses the button it doesn't work. After a few tries the player looks up and the screen goes black from the crash.'' *'Iraqian Pilot Radio Comms: "وصلنا هذا هو ألفا سبعة منهم. المهمة أنجزت. العودة إلى القاعدة."' *'Iraian Base: "روجر ألفا سبعة."' Category:Keros Campaign Category:Levels